Shiki Tohno
Shiki Tohno is the primary protagonist of the visual novel Tsukihime, and its sequels, Kagetsu Tohya, and Melty Blood. He made his Murder debut in Murder I: The Ties That Bind. Canon Shiki is the protagonist of the Tsukihime franchise, which, like Fate/stay night, is part of the Type-Moon universe. Born to a family of demon hunters and adopted by the Tohno, he thought he was just an ordinary boy at first, before he got caught up in the business of vampires and demons. Pre-Game Still recovering mentally from being forced to kill someone who was very close to him during the events of Tsukihime, Shiki was rather abruptly and rudely brought into Las Vegas against his own will, where he encountered the Crossed. Plot Involvement Though he wasn't the most involved person in The Ties That Bind, he participated fairly often in the traitor votes. Shiki made friends with other survivors like Kiritsugu Emiya, ''and developed a small, budding romance with ''Mikasa Ackerman. Some notable events he underwent included playing a part in defeating the Nemesis monster spawned from Elsa's sister, and accidentally switching bodies with Mikasa as a result of a potion for a period of time. During the climax of the Murder Game, he had lost his glasses in the heat of the battle against the Crossed, forced to wrap bandages around his eyes to prevent his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception from overloading his brain. He would later proceed to kill Jack Krauser, an agent of the Crossed, avenging Dandy in the process. Epilogue After awakening in a quiet, grassy field on a night after he was transported back to his world, Shiki looks up at the sky and thinks about the ordeal he had just went through. Suddenly, before he knows it, Aoko Aozaki stumbles upon him, and she notes that he seems to have lost his glasses. Smiling, Shiki simply tells Aoko that he has a story to tell her. The full epilogue can be viewed here. Shiki would later go on to submit the Crossed Testimony to the Mages' Association. Character Relationships Mikasa Ackerman - One of the protagonists of Attack on Titan. He developed a subtle romance between her during The Ties That Bind, but unfortunately couldn't get very far before they were transported back to their respective worlds. This entry is incomplete as of The Reapers' Game. Ciel - A heroine of Tsukihime. By day, she acts as an upperclassman and good friend of Shiki at school, and by night, something of a demon hunter duo. The two of them met while Ciel was hunting down a powerful vampire known as Michael Roa Valdamjong, or simply "Roa." This entry is incomplete as of The Reapers' Game. Kiritsugu Emiya - The protagonist of Fate/Zero, who debuted in The Ties That Bind. Though not too close, they were something Shiki would call "friends," as they both exhibited behavior that suggested the desire to protect, and seemed knowledgeable on a breed of demons known as Dead Apostles. Jack Krauser - An antagonist from Resident Evil 4. He met his end at his archenemy Shiki's hand during the climax of The Ties That Bind ''shortly after murdering ''Dandy. Gallery Shiki1.png|Shiki as he originally appeared in Tsukihime Nanaya.png|Shiki Nanaya as he appears in Melty Blood Nanaya0.png|Shiki as a child Trivia * His birth name, and sometimes, alternate personality, is Shiki Nanaya. * Shiki Ryougi is his character prototype. They both share the same power, Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, albeit under a different nature, and Tohno's design is based directly off Ryougi's love interest, Mikiya Kokutou. * This specific Shiki Tohno can be said to be the one who would later appear in the Melty Blood manga, due to suffering tragedies he did not face in the Melty Blood video game or certain routes in Tsukihime. Category:Characters